


For Those Cold, Lonely Nights

by Daiya_Darko



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a joke is probably becoming therapeutic, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Cold, Lonely Nights

When Bruce wakes up, he finds something sitting on the pillow next to him.

At first, he’s alarmed, and sits up quickly, but once his eyes adjust, he realizes it’s a soft, relatively large, plush bunny. He doesn’t have to guess who left it for him.

Bruce smiles and runs a hand over the soft head of the grey rabbit. He wonders how Clint knew about his affinity for rabbits, but stops when he realizes who he’s talking about. Clint’s perceptive, and a prankster, hence the nightlight and now the stuffed animal. Bruce makes a mental note to do some shopping later.

\------

During one of Clint’s nights, he comes to the kitchen to find a small, plush hawk sitting on the table. There’s a folded note next to it, and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

_Clint, Thanks for the furry friend. Since I’m sleeping again, maybe this guy will keep you company instead._

_-Bruce_

Clint chuckles silently, folds up the note, and stuffs the small bird into his shirt so the head peeks out. “I’m gonna name you George,” Clints says quietly.

Every night, Clint carries George with him, speaking quietly to the plush hawk as if it were a person itself.

It’s oddly comforting, and Clint wonders if it wouldn't be so bad to have someone to talk to when he's alone.

\------

Bruce wakes up, and this time, he has a note waiting for him on his bedstand.

_I named him George. I expect you to name yours Lenny._

Bruce doesn't try to stifle the laugh that comes out his mouth.


End file.
